


Call Me As I Like

by And_all_the_other_buns



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Modern Era, Smut, Venice flashback, fandom typical referenced incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/And_all_the_other_buns/pseuds/And_all_the_other_buns
Summary: Armand and Marius and Daddy kink because isn't that just their whole relationship?
Relationships: Armand/Marius de Romanus
Kudos: 36





	Call Me As I Like

**Author's Note:**

> 1500 words of pwp because if you don't think those two have a daddy kink you're wrong 
> 
> Flashbacks to Venice meaning Amadeo meaning underage sex. Underage is a warning for a reason.

"Master, god-! Please!"

Armand's voice filled their bedroom, high and strained as he panted each word. Blood sweat beaded across his brow and his chest, a perfect, pale, ruby and ivory offering for Marius to kiss away, this little movement the only reward Armand got for all his pleading.

"Master, please! Please move!"

It was painful, this teasing, Marius buried deep inside him, Armand's knees pressed back to his shoulders as Marius luxuriated in the lush little body of his fledgling. How his maker wasn't as desperate for friction as he was, Armand couldn't understand. Everything in his belly, everything between his legs was painfully swollen and crying for release. Beneath Marius' kisses he felt his heart pounding. "Why are you so cruel even without the switch in your hand?"

"Ask right, darling," Marius said with an absolutely wolfish grin, before laying his kisses up to Armand's arched throat. Against this warm, delicate skin he continued, "Call me as I want to be called."

Armand whimpered, feeling his face heat as he turned to press his cheek to the satin pillow below him. Though his pulse was quick in his ears it didn't drown out the rumble of Master's laugh.

"So shy, my boy!" He observed with delight. He ground his hips forward, a quarter inch at best, already pressed so deep, and Armand moaned without restraint, squeazing himself around Master's too-still cock. "Don't you hide from me, I know you love it."

He did, of course he fucking did, such a little word was such a delight and made him feel so cherished and safe and…vulnerable, and sometimes it was too painful to make himself vulnerable, no matter how nice the reward. So he pressed his lips and eyes both closed and shook his head, feeling his face heat with shame.

Master would allow no such thing, and kissed eagerly at his blush.

"My darling boy," he whispered with such reverence. Resting on his elbows as he arched above him, he brushed Armand's blood dampened hair back from his round face. "Baby, I know your every intimate desire, my love, you needn't feel shame for your longings with me. I delight in what pleasures you, in what pleasures us both."

He whimpered; between them his rigid cock pressed against Marius' belly, and he felt it drip down onto his own. God, he was hard, and it hurt, and he'd been teasing him for so long, and even now there was his fingertips over a nipple, tugging just enough to make him shiver. 

"Say it, Armand," he coaxed, giving the sensitive pink nub a sharper pinch and then kissing it after with cold, soothing lips. "Say it for me? You know how deep I'll fuck you once you do."

"...please," Armand panted, twisting his head to the other side, feeling his body undulating and gripping Master's cock within him. Please, Master, please do it!"

"Call me what you really want to call me, then. I wouldn't drag it from you if I thought for a moment you hated it." When Armand was still reluctant, Marius' touch turned very gentle. He turned Armand's face up towards him, and pressed their lips together, a delicate brush of soft skin and cool marble. Mouths pressed together, the tip of Master's tongue just tormenting him, Armand let his eyes peek open and appraised Master through thick, dark lashes.

"...I need it, please, please…"

"Please what, Armand? Our marriage bed is nowhere to be ashamed of what you want, beloved, even if it has been so long. Say what pleases you."

Sure that Marius' voice could make him cum alone, Armand let his eyes lock to his Master's, face heated and lips shaking.

"Please, Daddy. Please /fuck me./"

Immediately he was rewarded as Marius withdrew from his body, nearly a punishment, before he drove back in smooth and slick and Armand's cries were sharp in the quiet room. He reached wildly for something to grab on to, finding the strong, sinewy form of Master's arms to be a wonderful hold.

"God-!" He'd been strung out for so long, and now Marius was doing as he promised to undo him, folding his small, plump body nearly in half below him as he claimed his fledgling.

"God, yes, Daddy, I love that," he gasped, the width stretching him open to a painful and delicious size, the oils and blood they used making each movement slick. Between his gulping breaths he could hear the wet sound of their skin sliding against each other, into one another, as obscene as the words that tumbled from his mouth.

"That's my sweet little boy," Marius praised, his own voice becoming strained; he was showing the effects of his own denial at this point, and how he hungered for his Armand, his precious child. "Baby, you're as tight as the first time I took you-!"

Armand could only gasp, his body alight as Marius struck his prostate. He gripped Marius tight, gritting his teeth.

"There, darling?" Marius asked, nuzzling his neck and leaving just the idea of teasing bites. "Is that where I should be?"

"Uh huh...Daddy, I need you! Please, it hurts, you always make it hurt, how long you tease me!"

Marius made a sympathetic little murmur, almost sincere, as he kissed his soft jaw, then up to claim his lips. No soft kisses this time, he was harsh, biting his own lip to feed Armand his blood as surely as he was feeding his cock into his body and, hungry for both, Armand swallowed the drops eagerly, letting the swoon take him along with his passion.

//Red and red and red, Venice was always red, Venice was crimson drapes and blood red sheets and, once, the faintest flush of crimson on Master's cheek's. Amadeo giggled, delighted to see it, and the almost lopsided grin Master gave along with it. 

"Amadeo, such words!" He scolded, and Amadeo could only swat at him.

"Padrone, you're a ridiculous thing!" He declared, his linen shirt falling off one shoulder, but he didn't bother to pull it back up. It was already bunched clear past his hips, stained with their lovemaking. "You only smile and indulge me if I ask for your kisses or your touches or your cock but I call you to bed so sweetly and you're blushing?"

"It isn't the word one uses in bed, beloved," Marius argued, even as he ran his hands up Amadeo's hip and over the curve of his belly, near his softening member.

Amadeo was having none of it.

"Oh, indeed, you call me your beloved son hours before you take me to bed for a spanking but I can not call you Papá?" And he laughed open and delighted as he turned even pinker. "How you blush but you smile! You /like/ it Padrone, oh tell me you don't!"

Marius could not, and attempted to quiet the boy with more kisses, but Amadeo was too taken with this.

"I shall call you this when you take me next, when you make love to me on these sheets. If you can spend still to such a dreadful name then there's truly no hope hiding it!"

Gods help Marius, he had no idea what a terror he had brought into his bed.//

"Daddy, I'm gonna cum," Armand gasped, cleaving tight to his Maker's arms, head tipped back for Marius to drink as he wished. Nothing was more pleasurable than finishing in a blood swoon.

"Cum for me, darling," Marius panted, taking Armand's knees in each broad hand to keep him as spread open as he could. "Be a good boy, show Daddy how much you love me, show me how you can finish from my cock alone."

And he could, on the right nights, if Master kissed the right places and stroked him the right ways. Without touching his own cock he could cum, panting and gasping, and it was an entirely different feeling, so deep and intense. 

Armand could hear only his own deep swallows of breath and Master's ragged panting as he came, clutching down hard on Master's length, gripping him firm within his warm body. He knew Marius followed quickly, he always did, but by then Armand was too blissed out and relaxed to do much to coax it from him. He did, though, feel the last quivers of his end, and imagined he could feel the warmth spreading through his belly where Marius left himself. Collapsing into his forearms, Marius pressing his forehead to Armand's, his blond hair as damp as Armand's, the pale color showing it far more than his own auburn curls. 

Armand whined, and nuzzled at Master's face, wanting to be kissed and wanting him to stay inside him.

"You're so good to me, Daddy," he groaned, clenching down on his softening cock, and watching him wince at how sensitive he was.

"And you, my little one, are a terror of a fledgling."

And Armand could only laugh.


End file.
